emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7186 (19th May 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Sam is worried about Rachel's plan for them to disappear without telling anyone, wanting to say goodbye to his family. Laurel leaves multiple bright messages for Ashley asking if she can pick up Arthur for school. He continues to avoid her. After hanging up, she turns back to the bottle. Rachel tells Jai she needs the afternoon off for a doctors appointment. Bernice complains to Marlon about the amount of messages Laurel is leaving for Gabby. Marlon realises he needs to speak to her. Sam goes against Rachel's wishes and confesses to Lisa and Zak that he and Rachel are secretly leaving with the kids. Marlon tells Laurel to stop hassling everyone, insisting that she has to prove she is a good mum by staying away until she's sober. Vanessa is awkward around Adam and Victoria. Adam covers to Victoria regarding why he hasn't seen her much lately. Lisa confronts Rachel over her plans to leave with Sam and Samson but she tells her to keep her nose out. Lisa reveals Rachel's plan to Jai. Adam and Victoria head back to Keepers Cottage determined to spend some time together, but are caught off guard to find men loading Betty's things into a clearance van. Jai stitches Sam up by saying that he's heard the news that he and Rachel are planning to leave and wants to make sure he does the right thing by Archie. He gives him the key to the factory safe and tells him to take £5000 to see that Archie is okay. Marlon's annoyed when he returns to Butler's Farm and finds that a tipsy Laurel has pushed herself in on Moira to see April and bought with her a load of presents. Bernice is soon calling him to say she's done the same with Gabby. Rachel is irritated to discover Sam blabbed to Zak and Lisa about their plan to leave. Victoria, Sandy and Bob worry about Betty as Victoria struggles to get hold of her. Rachel's irritation turns to anger when she discovers Jai has found out and set them up. Jai warns Rachel that if she leaves he'll show the CCTV footage of Sam 'breaking in' to the factory and stealing £5000. Ashley and Harriet manage to intercept the presents Laurel has bought for Arthur. Marlon realises he needs to cut her money supply off before she spends everything on presents and vodka. Rachel becomes livid with Sam as he apologises for what he's done. She throws a plate at the wall in her anger, which smashes and cuts Sam's head. Cast Regular cast *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones Guest cast *Clearance Man - Mark Prentice Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Keepers Cottage - Front garden *Café Main Street *Church Lane *Tenant House - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Cricketer's Row *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor, office and staff room Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes